Let's Fcking Light! WTF? XD
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: Kini, setelah berhasil memsuki kamar 'target' mereka, halangan apa lagi yang akan menimpa para pejuang kita? Aira, Matt dan Mello kembali beraksi! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title:** **Let's F*cking Light! :D (WTF?)**

**Summary : **Pokoke Gaje! Summarynya gimana ya?

Aira, Matt dan Mello mengemban sebuah tugas 'mulia' untuk mengerjain Light dan mempermalukan makhluk psycho super narsis itu

**Dissclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Hiruma & Mamori © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (minjam chara ES21 ah..^^)

**Warning:** Semi-Crossover, OOC, GAJE, STRES, MESUM, YAOI, ANEH

**A/N: **Ini fic semi-crossover kedua saya setelah Light is fundashi harap anda bisa makhlum dengan fic saya yang sangat bagus dan keren ini *digeplak*

Let's F*cking Light! :D (WTF?)

Aira Chaterine Keehl

.

.

* * *

Sebelum memulai fic gaje ini author pengen curhat..

Akhir-akhir ini Aira-chan, author kalian yang imut dan narsiz ini terkena suatu penyakit yang biasa menyerang author lainnya, dan karena Aira ini hanya manusia biasa.. maka dia juga terkena penyakit tersebut, istilah penyakit ini "Writers block" pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang writer asal jepang bernama Cahaya Ya-law-ehl (Yagami-Lawliet-Keehl) namanya aneh banget ya? itu karena author emang ga tau namanya n cuma ngarang aja *digeplak* Author yang stress karena baru aja habis ulangan semester memutuskan untuk membuat fic.. terserah deh mo jadi sehancur apapun itu fic nantinya XD.

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam cuma melototin layar komputer author kalian yang ntar lagi mo gila karena kehabisan ide ini menemukan beberapa ide gila gak masuk akal.. Light yang di 'gituin' L(Pokoknya L harus jadi seme! Harus!—ide terbentuknya Light is fudanshi *error*) Light yang dimutilasi B(?) Light yang di laknati Mello, Matt, dan Near(??) dan masih BANYAK lagi fantasi gila saya dengan tujuan menyiksa Light...

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya saya memilih mengetik yang kepikiran di otak saya (yang menurut saya cukup waras untuk di baca. --ato mungkin malah sangat TIDAK WARAS dan ANEH.)

Fic ini dibuat demi kepentingan hiburan semata.

Semoga anda mencintai dan menggilai(?) fic ini..

Maaphkan ke khilafan(?) saya.. XD

* * *

**Let's F*cking Light! (WTF?)**

What The F*ck?

What The Hell?

What The Fool?

"siap?" tanya Matt memberi aba-aba.

"mulai!" seru Mello bersemangat.

"action!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Matt memegang kamera, Mello menjadi reporter.

"selamat malam pemirsa, saya Mello melaporkan dari tempat kejadian kasus 'penelanjangan' seorang pemuda Yagami Light 19 tahun. Selamat datang di acara Naked sence! Let's F*cking Light!"

suara Matt : "acara ini dipersembahkan oleh author kita tercinta, terimut, termanis, tercanik, terbaik, dan ternarsiz.. *para pembaca sweatdoped (panjang amat..)* Aira-chan!"

"hai semua!" author yang make topeng muka L --yang dia pinjam dari near muncul outa nowhere.

"sebentar lagi kejadian termesum dalam sejarah pertelevisian(ralat: per-fanfictoinnan) akan segera saya kupas tuntas setajam golok" kata Mello dengan mulut di doer-doerin.

"siap? Ni kuncinya" author menyerahkan kunci kamar Light.

"tentu aja siap! Gue udah nga sabar lagi buat mempermalukan orang menyebalkan itu." seru Mello excited banget.

Maka berangkatlah Aira, Matt, dan Mello ke kamar Light.

"kok susah banget si?" Mello yang sejak tadi berusaha membuka pintu kamar Light mulai kesal.

"jangan-jangan elu salah ngasih kunci author sialan."

"eit jangan bilang Aira-chan author sialan dong, Mello gebleg! Dia kan adek elu" kata Matt protes.

"kakak Matt.. " aira (pura-pura) nangis di pelukan Matt.

"dia bukan adek gue! Dianya aja tu yang ngaku-ngaku. Perasaan gue ga punya adek sejelek (baca: secantik) diye!"

"kak Mello jahat ih, kuncinya udah benar kok." ujar Aira masih (pura-pura) nangis di pelukan Matt.

Mello langsung cemburu (banget) n berjanji dalam hati, "nga peduli si Aira itu emang ade gue kek, adenya tetangga kek, gue bakal ngemutilasi dia sesudah fic ini selesai"

"kakak jahat.. Mau ngemutilasi saya..? Saya laporin ayah lho! Ntar kk pasti ditembakin ayah ampe koit!"

Mello nelan ludah. "A..ayah??"

'ayah gue kan udah mati.. makanya gue tinggal di panti wammy house. Sopo yang ngaku-ngaku ayah gue?' pikir Mello.

Aira nunjuk ke sudut ruangan. "itu ayah,"

"m, maksudnya diye?" Mello menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. Seorang laki-laki(ya pasti dong masa bencong?) berambut pirang, dengan mata hijau tosca dan gigi yang semua giginya taring, dan wajah mirip shinigami Ryuk memegang senjata Ak-70.

Hiruma Yoichi (yang katanya) ayah mereka menatap tajam Mello.

"diye ayah gue? Lebih mirip shinigami daripada manusia." bisik Mello.

(author: emang Aq masih keturunan shinigami kuq.. kakek buyutq kan shinigami. kalo mau liat silih silah keluarga Aira, liat di profil ja.. ntar saya update di profil.)

"jadi gimana ni? Kuncinya kagak mau masuk." kata Mello (udah bisa tenang akhirnya)

"tapi Aira yakin kuq itu kuncinya."

"sini gue coba." ujar Matt karena takut di tuduh makan gaji buta ma author.

Posisi kameramen diberikan pada Aira.

"keras, kagak bisa." kata Matt

"kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara..

*Comercial Break!!*

A/N : Ntah kenapa 3 fic pertama saya semuanya membahas tentang kematian L..

mungkinkah saya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan L sudah mati n sangat terobsesi oleh itu? ng.. Lanjut de ficnya! Kalo kelamaan Break bisa-bisa saya di bunuh pembaca XD

"kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara..

suara Near.

"oh Near-kun, kami sedang hmm.. g, g, bukan apa-apa.. kita ga ngapa-ngapain kok." jawab Aira rada gagap. Mello berdiri tegang, berusaha menghalangi tubuh Matt yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu.

"oh, topeng L milikku." Near rupanya tidak memperhatikan ucapan gagap mencurigakan Aira.

"eh, oh iya, saya lupa bilang mau minjam topeng ini untuk show"

"show apa?" tanya Near penasaran.

"ng, itu..—"

"bukan apa-apa." potong Mello.

"kalian mencurigakan, apa yang Matt lakukan di belakangmu Mello?" Rupanya Near melihat Sosok Matt.

"kami.. Cuma jalan-jalan" kata Mello tenang.

"oh," Near—ntah kenapa—jadi o'on.

"Near, sebenernya saya mau naruh coklat ini di pintu kamarmu" kata Mello.

"tapi itu kan kamar Light"

"oh, jadi kita salah kamar ya hehehe.." kata Aira santai. Padahal wajah Aira di dalam topeng menunjukkan ekspresi please-jangan-ampe-ketahuan!

"ni, coklatnya."

"Mello, ga biasanya kamu ngasih coklat ke aku. Jangan-jangan..." Near memasang tampang serius.

"jangan-jangan.."

'please jangan ampa ketahuan! Bisa gagal ni fic.' pikir Aira.

"jangan-jangan"

deg deg deg jantung Mello berdetak cepat 'jangan sampai dia tahu kalau gue..'

"jangan-jangan Mello, kau.."

'apaan si jangan-jangan melulu, cepat pergi sana.' pikir Matt yang terpaksa harus meringkuk melindungi diri di belakang Mello.

"kau.."

'jangan sampe ketahuan please!' Aira.

'jangan sampe si pendek ini tahu!' Mello.

'cepet gue udah kram ni' Matt.

"kau suka padaku?"

Gdubrakk.. Mello nge-gdubrak.

Ng.. Aira cengo.

Hiks... Matt nahan kram+sweatdroped.

"coklat ni ga berarti apa-apa kok, aku cuma pengen ngasih hadiah ke kamu.. soalnya selama ini aku udah jahatin kamu." kata Mello.

Dalam hati ia berpikir 'wah, wah Near udah mulai keluar jalur ni.. pa mungkin karena pengaruh fic dengan pairing MelloxNear? Wahai author-author laknat! Cinta gue Cuma untuk MATT titik. Ogah gue sama si pendek-albino-menyebalkan-membosankan-menjemukan-dan sok pintar itu!'

"oh gitu, padahal saya sudah berharap lho Mello-chan (berharap apaan tuh?)"

"huh, capek" kata Matt. Ia meregangkan badan dan kakinya yang kram.

"napa lu ga sembunyi?" bisik Aira.

"khan udah ketahuan, buat apa lagi?" kata Matt enteng.

"coklatnya dimakan gih," bujuk Mello. 'biar lu cepetan matek' sambung Mello dalam hati.

Near menatap coklat itu curiga. 'Tidak biasanya Mello memberiku coklat, bahkan dia tidak pernah memberi walaupun kuminta. Tapi, kenapa hari ini dia mau memberiku? Terus apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan di depan pintu kamar Light?'

"ayolah, gue ikhlas kok ngasihnya" bujuk Mello sambil mengeluarkan jurus tatapan memelasnya.

(pembaca: huuuaa, _innocent _banget! *nyubit pipi Mello*)

'ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir.. Terima aja, mumpung Mello sedang baik.'

Near membuka bungkus coklatnya..

'ayo cepat makan penggangu!' pikir Mello laknat.

Near menggigit coklat itu sedikit..

'hehehe.. akhirnya..' Mello segera menyiapkan ember di samping Near.

Near memegang tenggorokannya, memelototi Mello seperti orang keracunan.

"nii-san naruh apa di coklatnya?" tanya Aira cemas. Kini Near tampak mengenaskan, ia mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

"tenang, ga akan mati kok, paling cuma—"

"Huuuueeekkhhh..." Near muntah-muntah. Untung sudah ada ember di sebelahnya, kalo nga bisa-bisa lantainya kotor n Watari marahin mereka lagy.. (pembaca: bukan itu masalahnya.. Mello tega banget melaknati Near)

"huahahaha..." tawa laknat keluar dari mulut Mello. "rasain lu makanya jangan gangu acara ini."

Near yang pingsan sehabis muntah-muntah di bawa ke sudut ruangan oleh petugas medis.

"nah lanjut.." Kata Mello seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aira: *sweatdroped* 'mulai detik ini aku ga mau lagi minta coklat sama Mello! Bisa-bisa aku di laknatin kayak Near.'

*Comercial Break..*

Uuhh.. jari-jari saya pegel ni, malas ngetik.. break dulu ahh..

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

5 jam

Hai minna-san! saya kembali lagi! maaph menunggu, tadi saya habis OL moba hehehe.. *promosi* ^u^

Lanjut!

"nah, Matt sekarang lu buka ni pintu sialan. Ato lu mau bernasib sama dengan Near?"

"ng.." Matt nelan ludah.

"kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan pintu ini." ujar Aira. "liat de,"

"iya benar, ada tombol-tombol gaje di sampingnya."

"apa mungkin Light naruh code rahasia buat ngebuka pintu ini?" kata Mello. "Matt, segera hack pintu ini."

"siap bos." ujar Matt senang karena tela berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. 'kalo soal ngehack si kecil! Matt jagonya gitu lho..' pikir Matt narsis.

"e, tunggu! Lihat." Seru Aira sambil menunjuk huruf-huruf emas yang tiba-tiba muncul di _screen_ keypad tersebut.

'Jika kalian mengira saya tidak mengetahui _apapun_ tenteng rencana licik kalian itu, kalian salah besar. Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan code rahasia yang hanya diketahui saya dan L, jika kalian mencoba meng-hack pintu ini agar terbuka.. kalian siap-siap aja berangkat ke neraka karena pintu ini udah saya pasang peledak yang hanya akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada bagian luar pintu saja. Sign Light'

"uopo!? siapa yang ngasi tau rencana kita ke Light?" Mello mulai mengomel tidak sabar.

"ng, kalo ga salah..." ujar Aira menduga.

**Flashback**

"jadi kita akan melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Mello jelas tidak sabar.

"ya, persiapan sudah beres." jawab Aira sambil tersenyum mesum.

"tapi.. apa ibumu tidak marah?" tanya Matt.

"tidak, dia tidak tahu sama sekali rencana ini."

"kalo sampai bibi Anezaki tahu kita bisa.." Matt membuat gerakan memotong leher.

"ya, tenang saja. Semua aman kuq, kau hanya harus melaksanakan tugasmu Matt" kata Mello.

"kalian bicara apa?" L tiba-tiba ada di samping mereka.

"oh, L-senpai. Tidak, kita hanya sedang merencanakan tugas 'mulia' mengerjai Light-kun" Kata Aira kelepasan.

Aira segera di beri death glare oleh Mello.

Aira hanya nyengir.

"rencana apa?" tanya L lagi.

"kami ingin menelanjangi Light dan memasukkan vidio memalukan itu di Youtube sehingga dia akan jadi malu sampai berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini." jawab Aira kelepasan (lagi).

Death glare lagi dari Mello.

Aira membuat tanda v dengan tangan "damai, damai.. nii-san tahu kan Aira nga bisa bohong kalo sama L."

Mello masih memberikan death glarenya.

"kapan kalian akan melaksanakannya?"

"malam i— upph leup" Mello membekap mulut Aira.

"oh," Sesaat L memasang pose berpikir keras. Mata hitamnya menatap Aira lurus, ibu jarinya terselip di antara bibirnya. L kemudian tersenyum, senyum khasnya. Tampaknya L merencanakan sesuatu.

**Flashback End**

"jangan-jangan L-senpai?" kata Matt.

"tidak mungkin! L-sayangku tidak mungkin memberitahu rencana kita pada Light." ujar Aira membela L.

"tapi, masuk akal.." kata Mello. "L sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya dia tersenyum."

"benar juga, tapi tetap saja tidak ada alasan buat L-senpai untuk memberitahu Light." Bela Aira.

"ada satu alasan," Kata Matt tiba-tiba. Aira dan Mello memandangi Matt. "Light kan seme-nya L."

Gdubrak Aira jatuh mencium lantai. "itu kan cuma isu! Kabar burung. L masi normal nga kaya kalian berdua."

Aira dengan sukses di tendang Mello.

"otou-san, Mello-nii san nyiksa aku lagi." kata Aira di dramatisir.

"khekhekhe, sebagai kakak sialan kau tidak boleh menyiksa adikmu Mello-chan." kata Hiruma. Yoichi Hiruma (yang katanya) ayah mereka mendekati Mello dengan evil smirk menghiasi wajah iblisnya. Tangannya menggengam sebuah buku hitam mencurigakan 'buku ancaman' ia membalik-balikkan halamannya lalu menemukan nama Mello.

"Mello, Mihael Keehl. Rahasia terbesarmu adalah..."

'mati aku!' pikir Mello, dia pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika Matt sampai tahu kejadian memalukan dalam hidupnya.

pembaca: tega banget lu sama anak sendiri

Hiruma menatap para pembaca dan mencari nama mereka di buku hitamnya..

"O, otou-san jangan! Kalo otou-san ngebocorin kejadian memalukan mereka ntar mereka jadi ga mau ngebaca fic saya lagi.."

"YA-HA!" Hiruma yang –sepertinya- kesal karena tidak jadi mengancam pembaca di fic ini mulai menembakkan senjatanya seperti orang gila. (untung aja pambaca udah di ungsikan ke tempat yang aman) Mello, Matt dan Aira yang tersisa di ruangan itu berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari peluru Hiruma.

"o, otou-san gommen-nee Mello ga akan nenyiksa Aira lagi de," Peluru Hiruma melesat tepat di samping lengan kanan Mello.

" Mello janji.." sekali lagi peluru berdesing hampir mengenai kepala Mello.

"ee, SUMPAH.!" Tereak Mello minjam toa masjid.

"khekhekhe! Berani sumpah ma iblis? Ok, anak sialan kali ini kau selamat, tapi jangan coba-coba kau ulangi lagi f*cking Blonde." (si iblis Hiruma masih belum berubah setelah menikahi malaikat, dia masih sering mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut diatas jika tidak sedang bersama Mamori)

Mello menelan ludah. Hujan peluru sudah berhenti, Hiruma sudah kembali ke sudut ruangan tanpa kurang suatu apapun(?) tetapi Mello sekarang harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga sikap.

'tentu saja tidak akan kuulangi' Mello membayangkan 100 macam siksaan yang akan di tanggungnya jika ia mencoba menyiksa Aira lagi.

"fuh, nah sekarang lanjut.." ujar Matt ngos-ngosan.

"tapi, siapa yang akan memperbaiki tempat ini? Jika kakek Watari tahu bisa gawat."

"ah, itu ntar aja di pikirin. Sekarang mari kita pikirkan code pintu ini." Kata Mello. Ia tidak sabar lagi melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada Aira –yang tidak bisa ia curahkan karena ada Hiruma.. e, maksudnya otou-sannya—pada manusia yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"gimana kalo L Lawliet? nama asli L?" usul Matt.

"ga, Light tidak mengetahui nama asli L-senpai."

"Ryuk?" usul Aira

"tidak mungkin Light mau menggunakan nama shinigami sebagai code rahasianya.. apalagi code tersebut di ketahui oleh L, bisa-bisa segera ketahuan kalo dia itu KIRA" ujar Mello.

'hm.." Mello memasang tampang berpikir keras. 'apa yang si psycho-mesum itu pikirkan ya?'

Tiba-tiba lampu 100.000 watt menyala terang di samping Mello, membuat ruangan itu jadi menyilaukan.

"aha! Aira, kau kan authornya. Pasti kau tahu apa code yang di pakai Light."

"ng.." Aira berpikir, kerutan tanda-tanda penuaan—digeplak—muncul di dahinya.

"aku lupa." kata Aira setelah memakan waktu 1 jam untuk berpikir.

"baka!" Mello ingin sekali menerkam Aira kalau saja tidak ada otou-sannya.

"ng, kita coba saja. 'TAKEOBHA'" usul Matt lagi.

"apaan itu?"

"nama pangarang Death note.. Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba digabung jadi TAKEOHBA."

"iya ya.." kata Aira setuju.

"ga mungkin Light make nama itu sebagai codenya! Terlalu konyol n ga masuk akal." kata Mello tidak setuju.

"yang penting kita coba dulu kan?" ujar Matt, ia membungkuk dan memasukkan nama itu.

'KODE AKSES DITOLAK 2 KESEMPATAN TERSISA.'

"tuh kan salah.. yang serius dong!" kata Mello meremehkan.

Matt memasang tampang sebal, "besok aku pindah kamar."

"jangan., aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu anata!"

"pokoknya aku mau pindah kamar."

Mello memohon-mohon Matt. Dia berlutut di samping Matt dan berkata bak artis sinetron"Anata, aku tahu aku salah, gomenasai.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Mello, aku sudah muak!" Seru Matt dramatis.

"Matt-kun aku, aku akan bunuh diri jika engkau tidak ada dekatku labih dari 5 detik saja."

"benarkah?" Matt menatap Mello dalam-dalam. Tidak ada kebohongan di mata itu.

"hanya kamu yang ku butuhkan di dunia ini, walaupun ada beberapa author-author sialan yang membuat pairing aku dengan Near tetapi asal kau tahu, cintaku hanya untukmu Matt." Mello merayu dengan rayuan mautnya.

Matt tersipu.

"Mello,"

"Matt,"

"Mello,"

"Matt,"

"Mello,"

"mati aja lu sana." kata Aira. Ia kesal dengan adegan live menjurus-Yaoi tersebut.. Aira sudah gerah dan bosan.

"huh, ganggu aja." ujar Mello yang baru sadar dengan adanya Aira

"kayanya aku tahu codenya!"

"apa?"

"YAOI"

"hah? ga mungkin." ujar Mello dan Matt tidak setuju.

"kenapa tidak? Light kan Fundoshi." Kata Aira dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Mello penuh selidik.

"baca aja fic aku yang **Light is Fundoshi** kalian pasti akan tahu."

Pembaca, Mello, dan Matt Sweatdroped.

"nii-san dicoba dulu ya," kata Aira (sok) imut.

"ga, kita Cuma punya 2 kesempatan." Mello protes. Namun, sudah terlambat.

'AKSES DITERIMA' muncul di layar.

"tuh kan benar, makanya di coba dulu." kata Aira senang.

Mello cengo. Code yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya 'Light kau memang hebat, pantas saja L-senpai menginginkanmu menjadi pewarisnya' pikir Mello kagum.

(Author: Mello kagum untuk alasan yang sungguh-sungguh tidak tepat)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huh, akhirnya chapie1 selesai juga! Mello, Matt, dan Aira berhasil memasuki kamar Light!! Selanjutnya apakah yang terjadi?

ng, Mamori-nee baru muncul di chapter2..

untuk silisilah keluarga akan saya jelaskan jika anda bertanya.. ^0^

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

SIGN

Aira Chaterine Keehl


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title:** **Let's F*cking Light! :D (WTF?)**

**Summary : **Aira, Matt, n Mello dah nyampe ke 'sarang' psychopat gila aka KIRA aka Yagami Light aka TARGET mereka.

Berhasikah mereka melaksanakan misi mereka?

ataukah muncul halangan gaje lainnya?

**Dissclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Hiruma & Mamori © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (minjam chara ES21 ah..^^)

**Warning:** Semi-Crossover, OOC, GAJE, STRES, MESUM, YAOI, ANEH

**A/N: **Sekarang Aira mau make sistem narator ah, cuz ntar ceritanya jadi aneh kalo Aira ngejek diri sendiri :P

Let's F*cking Light! :D (WTF?)

Aira Chaterine Keehl

.

.

**Let's F*cking Light! (WTF?)**

What The F*ck?

What The Hell?

What The Fool?

**The Story So Far** : akhirnya Aira, Matt, dan Mello berhasil memasuki medan perang (?) maksud saya, kamar Light. Setelah melewati serangkaian halangan dan rintangan aneh bin gaje, mereka akhirnya bisa memasuki kamar Light dengan selamat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun.

"stt, diam sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu." kata Aira yang berada di depan barisan.

"apa?" tanya Matt di belakang Aira.

"zzztt ngrookk mew guk guk guk ngrokk zzztt fiuh.."

"suara aneh apa itu?" tanya Mello.

"i, itu.. Suara dengkuran mautnya Light!" ujar Aira ngeri.

"opo? Gue nga bisa bayangin deh, L-senpai bisa tahan tidur dengan diye! Pantasan lingkaran hitam di mata L-senpai akhir-akhir ini semakin membesar." kata Mello.

"iye, mana ada orang waras yang bisa tidur kalo di sampingnya ada suara dengkuran dendemit kayak gitu. Hiee…" Matt merinding disko.

"orang budek aja kayanya ogah mau tidur sama ni orang." sambung Aira.

"zzztt ngrookk mew guk guk guk ngrokk zzztt fiuh"

"huh, cepat kita selesaikan rencana kita!" Mello menutup telinganya

"ok, ok.." Aira menyerahkan kamera pada Matt. Ia dan Mello pergi mendekati sumber suara aneh tersebut.

"wah, bisa-bisanya dia tidur nyenyak padahal tahu kalau kita akan datang." ujar Mello sambil menyodok sikut Light.

"hei stop it! Nanti dia terbangun."

"ya, ya. Kita mulai dari mana ni?" Tanya Mello sewot.

"ng, gimana kalau.." Aira tersenyum mesum.

"A, apa yang—Hmp!" Mello dengan sigap membekap mulut Light.

Tangan dan kaki Light dipegangi oleh Aira dan Matt sementara kamera diserahkan kepada para pembaca

(Pembaca: lho berarti gue digaji juga kan?

Author: sorry, abisnya otou-san ga mau megangin kameranya.

Pembaca: imbalannya apa ne?

Author:.. pokoknya ajiiibb de! *nunjuk ke Light dengan tatapan mesum*

Pembaca: *ada yang nosebleed ada yang langsung mimisan* okok..)

"Nah pe-mir-sa" kata Mello dengan mulut di doer-doerin dan gaya centil bak banci kesasar.

"sekarang kami sudah siap bo! eike akan mulae penelanjangannya bo, ikutin eike terus yei!" Mello berjalan mendekati Light, Light tiba-tiba merasa suhu kamarnya lebih dingin 10 derajat fahrenheit.

"sini nak brondong eike bukain bajunya." kata Mello penuh penjiwaan (akan peran bancinya *di geplak Mello*)

Light bergidik ngeri, matanya terbelalak melihat gunting di tangan Mello. Ia berusaha berontak, namun sayang sekali tangan dan kakinya ditahan dua cecunguk Mello. (Aira: huh, narator jahat ih! Ntar gajinya saya potong lho..

Narator: iye,iye ganti cowo cakep n cewe cantik de.. *tidak berdaya dangan ancaman laknat Aira*)

okelah lanjuttt…

Light mulai berkeringat dingin, ia tidak berdaya menghadapi apapun yang akan dilakukan Mello dengan gunting ajaibnya. Light menelan ludah yang udah hampir muncrat kalo saja nga ada kain bekas ngepel lantai wc yang digunakan Mello untuk membekap mulutnya.

Mello mulai menggunting piama Light dari bagian bawah sembil tersenyum ala banci yang dapat mangsa uenak.

'hmmp hmp hppp!" kata Light yang bisa diartikan secara bebas sebagai "hmmp hmp hppp!" (pambaca: itu mah sama aja kale..!)

E-he, ada dua artian loh, artian kedua: Enak aja lu ngegunting piama orang seenak dengkul lu! Ini piama mahal tau! Apalagi piama ini udah merekam banyak kenangan 'adegan mesra diranjang' bersama L-chan. (Pembaca: *mangut-mangut* wa, panjang juga ya artinya)

Baju piama Light sukses menjadi korban gunting laknat Mello, baju yang harus author akui cukup 'cantik' (jika dikenakan oleh perempuan) itu pun sukses terobek-sobek, menampilkan pemandangan bagian dalam—maksudnya tubuh Light yang ternyata lumayan berotot n berukuran six pack itu. (tadinya si author nulis kurus kering bak tulang kering, but.. karena alas an hiburan, n karena authornya kasian sama si narrator yang bisa aja jadi sasaran amukan fgnya Light, maka author nulis gitu deh… mew :3)

Aira yang memegangi tangan Light pun sukses nge-blushing melihat tubuh indah Light itu. Sementara Matt yang dengan susah payah memegangi kaki-bau-nan-jorok-penuh-kutil-nya Light membatin dalam hati 'bau banget ni kaki! ntar habis syuting q hatus minta bayaran yang gede sama author' (beneran ga nyambung!)

Sementara itu para pembaca merangkap kameramen dengan sigap merekam tubuh Light sambil sesekali tersenyum mesum.

"Nah,,,,,,,, S-E-L-A-N-J-U-T-N-Y-A! Mari kita buka celana Light" kata Mello sangat-amat-sangat-mamat (eh ada matt nyasar! *ditendang*) antusias, sampai-sampai Matt yang sudah tidak tahan dengan siksaan kaki-bau-nan-jorok-penuh-kutil-nya Light mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Mello mau ikut acara ini karena sebenarnya dia sudah bosan dengannya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan ppiiiipp dan piiiipp pada Light dengan penuh napsu.

Light berusaha menendang-nendang kearah perut Mello yang kini semakin mendekat.

5cm….

4cm…

3cm…..

2cm…..…

1cm…

Dan, kaki kiri Light berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Matt yang sedang dibakar api cemburu. Kaki kiri yang beruntung tersebut dengan gerakan secepat kilat menendang perut—dan meleset—maksud saya, kini tendangan yang sebenarnya mengincar perut tersebut nyasar ketempat lain yang jauh berbeda…

yaitu…

SETELAH PESAN-PESAN BERIKUT INI…!

*Tiba-tiba muncul suara teng-ing-eng entah dari mana*

Dengarkan sugesti saya!

_review mew…

_review mew…

_review mew…

_review mew…

kini tendangan yang sebenarnya mengincar perut tersebut nyasar ketempat lain yang jauh berbeda…

yaitu…

yaitu…

yaitu…

yaitu… *di tampar bergilir sama pembaca*

Kali ini serius deh…

yaitu…

yaitu…

yaitu…pembaca: *siap-siap melakukan ritual tampar bergilir season 2*

Alat lenongnya sodara-sodara!

pembaca: cengok + sweatdroped (beberapa pembaca pria dengan tampang ngeri n horror stadium lanjut buru-buru memegang 'alat lenong' mereka masing-masing sambil berpikir 'untung gue bukan si Mello' :D )

SESEORANG TOLONG PINJEM EARPHONEMU!

"!" Tereak Mello dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga sampai-sampai beberapa orang pembaca—yang ga sempat menutup telinga mereka—langsung jatuh colaps.

(Narator: maaph pemirsa, ee, pambaca, untuk sementara waktu Mello—dan beberapa pembaca yang tadi colaps akan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, jadi untuk semantara sence di pause n kita –dengan sangat terpaksa harus ngedengerin bacotan—maksud saya pikiran pelaku kejahatan barusan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan.. marilah kita sambut, Yagami Light)

_Huh, rasain lu! tendangan gue asoy kan? tadinya si ngincer perut e, lunya malah bergerak, jadi nyasar 'di situ' deh.. miahahahaha.. rasain tendangan suppeeerrrr gue!_

Aira: ah, lu jahat banget de sama Nii-san!

Light: Biarin de..

Dtitengah 'kekacauan' akibat insiden 'maut' tadi Light memanfaatkan waktunya untuk memikirkan cara kabur yang paling tepat;

_kok gue bisa tidur ya? Perasaan tadi gue nekat begadang buat nunggu para cecunguk ini, e, sekarang gue malah terjebak, jangan-jangan…_

Light berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ini, saat itu Light memang tidak tidur ia sedang duduk bersama seorang pemuda, perpaduan sempurna antara panda dan manusia. L alias Ryuuzaki alias Hideki Ryuga, alias Coil, alias Deneuve, alias panda nyasar. *narrator ditimpuk L*

Seperti biasa, mereka sibuk memandangi—memelototi—layar laptop masing-masing, mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk mendongkrak investigasi mereka yang tersendat-sendat dan macet(?) akibat L yang bersi keras menuduh Light sebagai KIRA sampai-sampai ia tidak terima dan merajuk dangan memakan semua persediaan makanan manis digedung itu sampai tidak bersisa. Light—yang merasa dirinya bukan KIRA sempat kesal dengan perbuatan laknat detektif panda ini, pasalnya, mereka kan terikat borgol tapi selama masa 'terikat' yang menyengsarakan itu, L tidak sekalipun menganggap Light ada. Ia selalu melakukan keinginannya tanpa mengatakannya terlebih dulu pada Light, sehingga Light—yang terborgol bersamanya—mau tidak mau harus ikut kemanapun ia pergi dengan cara yang sangat tidak layak (seperti anjing yang dibawa jalan-jalan dengan tuannya, Light harus ikut kemanapun tuannya pergi) L berbicara dengan Light hanya jika merasa butuh, dan itu pun selalu berhubungan dengan kasus KIRA. Light sebenarnya bingung dengan pikiran detektif pevert satu ini, sebelum ia terikat 24/7 L tampak sangat 'menginginkan' Light (bahkan sampai pasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya) tapi, begitu Light keluar dari penahanannya, L seperti menjaga jarak. Tiap kali ditanya ia akan mangatakan—dengan nada layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan favoritnya:

"Kemungkinan Light-kun adalah KIRA sebanyak 15% dan terus menurun akhir-akhir ini. Padahal saya mengharapkan Light-kun adalah KIRA."

Benar-benar sebuah jawaban _childish _yang terkesan sangat menuntut. Light memaksakan dirinya berkonsentrasi lagi, ia sibuk mendownload data-data tentang kasus KIRA (L: bukan, Light-kun sejak tadi hanya mendownload game terbaru)

Ralat : ia sibuk mendownload game terbaru.

Light: bukan game kok! Liat *nunjukin layar laptopnya yang bertuliskan "game KASUS KIRA"

Narator: tu, ada tulisan game kecil.

Light: iya, iya, gue ngaku. Habis bosan si, seruangan ama ni panda. Mana dia nga bicara lagi.

"Light-kun" Kata L tiba-tiba.

_Tumben, pasti ngomongin perkembangan kasus KIRA lagi._

"Mello, Matt, dan Aira merencakan sesuatu untuk mengerjaimu Light-kun."

"ho, dan apakah rencana itu?" Tanya Light (pura-pura) acuh.

"mereka ingin menelanjangi Light-kun dan memasukkan vidio memalukan itu di Youtube sehingga dia akan jadi malu sampai berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini." kata L mengutip kata-kata Aira siang tadi.

Wajah Light berubah sedikit pucat, namun ia berusaha keras mempertahankan nada tenang dalam suaranya. "Ryuuzaki," ujar Light masih menatap lurus laptopnya.

"ya Light-kun?" tanya L sambil meminum teh super manisnya.

"kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"kenapa ya?" L memasang pose berpikir. "mungkin karena aku tidak ingin tubuh Light-kun yang indah itu sampai dilihat orang selain diriku."

Light blushing. "alasan yang konyol L."

"ya, yang tadi itu hanya bercanda saya pikir, kalau Light-kun saya beri tahu maka saya akan (bisa meningkatkan presentase bahwa Light-kun adalah KIRA dengan melihat reaksi Light-kun) bisa membantu Light-kun."

"oh ya?" Light menatap mata L. Tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan disana selain mata hitam kelam yang balas menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"baiklah," Light akhirnya menyerah.

"sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuanmu kali ini." ujar Light.

L tersenyum mupeng. " tentu saja Light-kun."

L meraih hpnya yang ada di saku celananya. Ia menelepon..

"Watari,"

"_ya, L?"_

"Tolong pasang system pengaman di pintu kamar Light"

"_baik L,"_

"ne.. Light-kun. Sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, saya meminta Light-kun (melakukan piiip dan piip dengan saya di kamar sampai puas) mengaku sebagai KIRA."

"L, Ryuuzaki.. sudah 96 kali aku bilang kalo aku bukan KIRA!" seru Light.

"ho, tapi saya berpikir KIRA pasti akan melindungi dirinya dengan cara yang Light-kun lakukan."

"jadi.." Light menyimpulkan. "kalau aku bukan KIRA, aku harus membiarkan saja mereka melaknati tubuh indahku?"

L tampak sedang berpikir, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "tentu tidak, saya tidak akan membiarkan tubuh indah Light-kun dilihat orang lain."

"jadi.. apa sebenarnya maksudmu melakukan ini Ryuuzaki?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus Light-kun." Kata L, ia tersenyum mupeng lagi.

Light memutar bola matanya. 'dasar detektif Freak' pikirnya.

"Matsuda-san," ia memanggil melalui interphone.

"ya," terdengar suara mengantuk milik Matsuda.

"tolong buatkan kami berdua kopi."

terdengar suara gdubrak di seberang. "ya, ya.. saya mengerti."

*end of plesbeck—flashback*

'_jangan-jangan…MATSUDA! L menyuruh Matsuda menaruh obat tidur di kopi. Ya pasti begitu,"_

Mello yang telah pulih dari 'insiden kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya'. Oleh karena itu, mari kite lanjutkan! :D

"nah, sekarang… tanpa basa-basi lagi…" Mello tersenyum setan. "mari kita lakukan"

Kini mata Mello telah berkilat-kilat jahat, dan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau dan gunting untuk peralatan operasi.

Light mulai berkeringat dingin.. ia nyaris menjerit dengan nada sopran khas cewek yang diperkosa dengan laknatnya. Namun, untungnya, Light-kun yang mempunyai harga diri yang kelampau tinggi itu, berhasil menenangkan dirinya. 'L brengsek' ia membatin.

.,

Sementara itu…

"huachiiiuuh!" seorang pria bungkuk berambut hitam dengan kulit sepucat salju tiba-tiba bersin dengan keras saat akan mengunyah cakenya. cake malang yang belum sempat ia kunyah itupun, langsung muncrat bertebaran dimana-mana.

"huh, sepertinya ada yang membicarakan saya."

L menggosok hidungnya, lalu jongkok meratapi cakenya yang malang.

"L," suara Watari dari speaker.

"ya?" jawab L dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia masih meratapi kematian (?) cake ekstra manisnya yang malang.

"sudah waktunya." ujar Watari singkat.

L bangkit dengan enggan lalu melihat jam dinding. "ya, memang sudah waktunya."

L berjalan sangat pelan kearah pintu. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu lalu tersenyum mupeng seraya berbisik pelan. "saya tahu siapa yang membicarakan saya. Light-kun harus mengganti cake saya yang jatuh."

.,

Mello tersenyum laknat tangannya sudah siap di tempat, dengan cekatan ia membuka celana Light. menampakkan selembar celana dalam bermotif strawberry yang membungkus alat fital milik Light.

Aira mulai deg-degkan. Idenya melaknati Light ini membuatnnya salah tingkah sendiri, ia membayangkan milik siapa yang lebih besar dan panjang? Milik L kah? Atau milik Light..? *Aira ditimpukin pembaca*

Pembaca: hayo.. dasar pikiran mesum!

Aira: eh, jangan gitu dong! kalian tuh yang mikir mesum! tuh sampai mimisan segala!

Pembaca: (ngelap mimisan) he eh..

LANJUT!

"Hentikan Mello!" sebuah suara.

Nyaris saja.. sedetik sebelum Mello membuka celana dalam Light… Muncul!

siapa hayo?

L (akankah L muncul bak pangeran menyelamatkan putri? ataukah ia sebenarnya mengharapkan Light di permalukan habis-habisan? )

Watari (ya, ntahlah.. Kakek Watari bisa menyiksa Mello )

Mamori (ntar juga bakal muncul! tapi.. opo sekarang saat yang tepat? )

Matt (mungkin ja.. tapi dia kan bagian dari 'Operasi Pelaknatan Light' ataukah ia berkhianat? )

Hiruma (untuk apa setan itu melarang Mello? Bukankah dia demen yang beginian? )

Aira (saya sangat mengharapkan melihat 'itunya' Light! Tapi.. munhgkin aja hahaha… )

Hayoo? sopo?

Silahkan pilih dulu…

Pilihan boleh lebih dari satu, tapi nga lebih dari dua.. (maksudna 1 ja)

Sertakan alas an kalian kalo bisa..

Ok coy?

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya!

Btw…

I'M SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE!

and..

I'M SORRY COZ MAMORI-KAA SAN DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER!

Huee… saya nga pengen cepat-cepat berakhir!

makanya… kita tunda dulu kemunculan kaa-san!

ok coy? *gya preman*

And the Fucking Damn Story called:

Let's Fucking Light! WTF? XD

Will be back! SOON!

Bye…

Aira, Matt, Mello : MIND REVIEW!

WiTh LoVe: Aira Chaterine Keehl


End file.
